This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, and is not necessarily prior art.
Misplacement of, or forgetting, smart devices, such as smartphones, is a common problem. For example, users sometimes leave their smartphone in their vehicle when exiting their vehicle in a rush. A system and method for reminding a user to take their smartphone with them as they exit their vehicle would thus be desirable. Such a system and/or method would be particularly desirable if it does not consume battery power after the vehicle has been turned off. The present teachings address these concerns by providing systems and methods for generating a notification reminder to alert a user that they have left, or are about to leave, their smartphone in a vehicle. The systems and methods according to the present teachings use a capacitor to power the notification, and do not use battery power after the vehicle has been turned off.